<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruce Makes Five by Jazzblades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338855">Bruce Makes Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzblades/pseuds/Jazzblades'>Jazzblades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batboys and Their BatProblems [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce is an okay dad, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Kisses, he's learning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzblades/pseuds/Jazzblades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knows what he did was wrong. Faking Dick's death and then hiding the truth for months. Yet he did it anyways. Maybe one day his kids will be able to forgive him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batboys and Their BatProblems [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruce Makes Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>So this is kind of a follow-up to my previous two fics "And Then There Were Three" and "Four Once More" except this time from Bruce's POV. You don't have to read the other two to enjoy or understand this story, I'm just shamelessly promoting them :).  Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next installment!<br/>Much love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce knew what he did was wrong. He knew that he had hurt his children. Yet he had done it anyways. They were all angry with him right now, and they had every right to be. He knew what it was like to lose them. He had come so close to losing Dick… Why did he choose Dick?  He has his reasons sure, like: there are very few people in this world he could trust with something like this. He just hates that he had to cause his family pain in the process. When Dick had been assumed dead, he had heard Tim say that ‘Bruce was staying away from them because he was grieving.’ There was a bit of truth to that. He <em>was </em>grieving. Grieving even the minutes long loss of his eldest, and for every moment his family had to live through not knowing that Dick was alive. And he had pushed them all away, while they were all grieving too. If he hadn’t pushed them all away, he knows he would have told them all the truth or that they, being the very intelligent detectives they are, would have figured the whole ruse out in no time. Did that excuse his actions? No. Absolutely not. What kind of a father does that make him? A pretty shitty one, if he’s being honest with himself. And he did all this for what? The greater good? Could he just for once not think about the greater good and just be… He knows deep down all he really wants is to just hold onto them and never let go. If he loses any of them—again, even—he might completely fall apart. They are his lights in the darkness. If he didn’t have them, he probably would have been dead and gone a long, long time ago.</p>
<p>He was now standing in the doorway of the old ballroom at the back of the house. He stared in at his boys all nestled together. There were pillows and blankets thrown together in the middle of the room and rays of moonlight illuminating their sleeping forms. They were all curled up, fast asleep, from what he could tell. He felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease at the sight of them together; safe. Dick was home again. His brothers had pretty much forgiven him for the part he played in Bruce’s ruse and they now seemed closer than they had ever been before. Bruce was happy that they were, but also sad that what caused this new closeness was the assumed loss of their older brother.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help himself, so he walked over to them as silently as he could. He didn’t want to wake them. They needed their rest. Once he reached where their heads lay, he crouched down. He slowly and carefully pulled the blanket, thrown over all of them, up higher.</p>
<p>“Bruce?” A voice mumbled. He looked down seeing his eldest’s eyes cracked open, peering up at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“Go back to sleep, chum.” He whispered, smiling down at him. He carded his fingers through the soft hairs lying on his son’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Dick said through a yawn, then curled around Damian a little more.</p>
<p>Bruce couldn’t help himself, so he leaned down and planted a light kiss against his youngest’s temple. He then placed a hand on the back of Jason’s head then kissing his son’s forehead, reminding himself that his second son is here and alive. His little boy’s alive! He can still hardly believe it. He finally turned his attention to Tim who’s back was against Dick’s. He noticed Tim was staring at him. No. It was definitely a glare.</p>
<p>“I’m still mad at you.” He whispered angrily.</p>
<p>“You have every right to be.” Bruce reassured, just as quietly. If his children never forgave him, he would learn to be okay with it. It would hurt, but he would be happy to just know that they are safe and looking out for one another.</p>
<p>“Why did you do it?” Tim questioned, his face scrunched up a bit. Bruce recognized it as Tim trying not to cry.</p>
<p>“My explanation in no way excuses my actions, but you deserve an answer.” Bruce took in a deep breath, sitting down in the process. “I trust all of you with my life and with my mission and I would trust no one else to do a job like Dick had to do. I just hate that I had to fake his death to do it.” Bruce couldn’t meet Tim’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Bruce?” He looked back up at Tim hesitantly. What he saw there wasn’t hatred or anger, just relief.</p>
<p>Tim reached out a hand towards him. Bruce allowed himself to be pulled down into the nest his boys had created. Tim ended up clinging to his front like a baby koala. He smiled down at his son, pushing some of the unruly hair away from Tim’s face.</p>
<p>“I’m going to do better.” He whispered, never breaking his gaze with Tim.</p>
<p>“You fucking better.” A sleepy Jason said from the other side of Dick. Tim’s shoulders began shaking with silent laughter.</p>
<p>“I was <em>trying </em>to sleep.” And that was Damian.</p>
<p>“That was a really moving speech, B, but can we save the rest of it for tomorrow?” Dick finished his question with a yawn.</p>
<p>“Of course we can. I know how much you need your beauty sleep.” Bruce teased, feeling lighter than he has in months, maybe even years.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Dick stated plainly, then settled himself back in. Bruce gave into the urge to kiss his eldest on his cheek. He could faintly see Dick’s lips pulling up at the corners when he pulled away.</p>
<p>Bruce could now see Damian’s eyes peering at him from over Dick’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Father.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Damian.” He said back, rubbing a thumb softly against one of his youngest’s cheeks. Satisfied, Damian dropped back down to his original position, curled up in Dick’s arms.</p>
<p>“I expect a full apology in the morning.” Jason murmured.</p>
<p>Bruce felt his lips pulling back in a grin. “Of course.” He propped himself up more securely on an elbow so he could look directly at his second son. “Goodnight, Jason.”</p>
<p>“G’night, old man.” Then he yawned and actually snuggled closer to his brothers. Bruce felt warmth bloom in his chest at the sight.</p>
<p>Bruce settled back down, pulling Tim closer to him. “Goodnight, Tim.” He placed a kiss gently atop Tim’s head.</p>
<p>“Night, dad.” Tim mumbled while his face was smushed into Bruce’s chest. Bruce couldn’t stop smiling. Soon the whole room was filled with the soft snores of his boys.</p>
<p>Bruce finally allowed himself to relax further, closing his eyes. He knew that things hadn’t magically fixed themselves, that the hurt he caused his children didn’t just disappear. But it was a start. They had allowed him to share this moment with them, to let him be with them. It wasn’t forgiveness, not by a long shot, but it was an opportunity. He hasn’t been the best father, he can admit that to himself, especially after he lost Jason. But now his kids are offering him another chance to step up and to truly be their dad. He wasn’t going to let this chance slip through his fingers like he had so many others. He can’t run away from this…He won’t let himself run from them. Not anymore. He’s here to stay. Here to stay with his little Robins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>